Smoke and Pool Water
by NamiNoms
Summary: Tiffany and Annette are two teen girls, one disowned, the other an orphan, who share an apartment. Who knew that their world would start to crumble? AU! Johnny & Dally are alive. Sodapop/OC, Dally/OC


The sound and smell of sizzling bacon wafted through the old, creaky apartment. The sound of the shower pouring water ceased, and a minute later the sound of glass shattering broke through the gentle atmosphere.

The bathroom door squeaked open loudly, and a tall girl with damp, blonde-red hair, with freckles lightly peppering her face leaned out, a green towel wrapped around her body. "Annette! What the hell did you drop this time?!" She yelled, and from the kitchen, a loud female voice replied, "Nothing! Just remember that we need to go buy another coffee mug today!" The girl in the shower sigh and went into a dank, dark room. She nearly screamed when she felt something near her feet. "God damnit Cheerio! Why do you just sit in the middle of the room like that! Jees..." She used her foot to slide the fat cream colored tabby away from the closet, and opened the doors. In about ten minutes, she emerged from the room, tank top and shorts now hugging her figure, and the cat slung over her shoulders. "You're getting too fat to be carried," she muttered as she stepped into the old, small kitchen.

"What was that?"

The girl who was cooking looked behind her to find her friend getting seated at the small table. "Tiffany, cat isn't supposed to be at the table," she warned. Cheerio seemed to understand and jumped from Tiffany's shoulder. Annette put five pieces of bacon and two sunny-side up eggs on a medium sized, chipped plate and placed it in front of her roommate. "Eat up. Remember today? We're going to the pool for your birthday." Annette tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ears. Normally, her very short cropped auburn hair wasn't something to bother her, but today was stressful. "I heard 'he' was gonna be there today." Anne winked at Tiffany, and the girl grumbled, mouth full due to bacon. "Come on, get real. Sodapop isn't gonna even realize I'm there, let alone hang out with us-"

"You."

"Yeah whatever. I just think we need to look at reality, that's all." Annette sighed, not bothering to fix herself any breakfast. She wasn't hungry that morning. She heaved herself into the chair opposite her friend. "Tiff, you are beautiful, and we both know Sodapop has been looking at you lately. I think the reality may be that you-" Annette lamely pointed an index finger at Tiffany, "-are too shy to say anything."

"Annie, did you not hear about his girlfriend? He was devastated! Honestly, just think about it." Tiffany swallowed her bacon. "I am, and I honestly think he's over it. He's been flirting with all the girls over at the DX lately, but you know it's only for show. He likes you!" Tiffany just stuffed her mouth with eggs.

Annette went and got dressed, and the two girls left the apartment at around ten-thirty. Towels were slung over their shoulders and bikins under their clothes. They arrived at the community pool fifteen before eleven, meeting up with a few guy friends. When they entered, it was the stereotypical scene everyday. The Socs took up most of the place, while the few greasers that were there took a section of the north pool for their own. Tiffany immediately located Sodapop, who was hanging out with his brothers, Ponyboy and Darrel, along with Johnny Cade, and Dallas Winston. At the sight of Soda, Tiffany turned pink and tried avoiding him. The guys laughed, along with Annette. The greasers took notice, but Darry, Soda, and Dallas knew how to act around broads. They acted as if they took no notice of the two girls in a group of four people. Ponyboy and Johnny, however, stared. Dally gave a nasty smirk and thumped Ponyboy on the back of the head. "Careful, kid. Broads are tricky things," he joked, and continued smoking his half done cigarette. Pool rules said no smoking on the grounds, but none of the greasers took notice of it, smoking to their heart's desire.

Tiffany finally picked a spot on the other side of the pool to set her stuff down, and Annette and the two guys followed. The men went to the restroom while Tiff and Anne rubbed sunscreen on their bodies. "To tell you the truth, I'm pretty scared right now," Tiff sighed, rubbing her legs. Annette straightened her swimsuit strap. "Don't be. If you want, I'll talk to him for you." Tiffany looked up at her, wide eyed. "Oh, will you? Please?" Annette smiled and chuckled. "Think of it as my birthday present! Please, oh pleeeeaase!" Annette sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll do it. But we'll have to create a reason to go over there. The guys are meeting their friends, so we can go over there to bounce a ball around or something by ourselves." Tiffany nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." Annette laughed. "I'm gonna go get a snack first, okay?" Tiffany nodded. As Anne turned and walked away, Tiffany yelled from behind,

"GET ME SOME ICE CREAM!"

* * *

**Ooooh, another project :3 something different this time. (Tiffany is actually my very best friend who is probably reading this, hi Bunnybutt. Annette is basically me, so yeah) enjoy, and please review!**

**-S**


End file.
